Zombie Arc
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Tahun ketiga, Tsuna berharap dia bisa lulus sekolah Namimori-chuu dengan damai tanpa adanya peperangan. Tapi dewi keberuntungan seakan membencinya. Pagi yang damai berubah dalam sejekap begitu mayat hidup menyerang kota Namimori.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T**

 **Genre: Action, Shounen, Zombie.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos, Not Crossfic.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira-sensei. World War Z juga bukan punya saya. Ide cerita baru punya saya.**

* * *

 _ **Kapal Induk PBB, U.S.S Argus.**_

" _Tn. Seketaris bilang kaulah orang terbaiknya di PBB. Kami akan mengirimkanmu, bersama tim. Bantu Dr. Fassbach menemukan apapun yang dibutuhkannya." Bapak dari dua orang putri itu melirik sahabat lamanya yang berkulit hitam._

" _Kupikir kau akan mengerti mengingat keadaannya..."_

" _Tidak." Gerry mantan anggota PBB itu tetap menolak._

" _Kau berhasil mencegah perang saudara, menginvestigasi stragesi musuh. Kau tahu Dr. Fassbach tak akan bisa menghadapi ini sendiri," kali ini Kapten dari kapal induk angkat bicara. Mencoba untuk membujuk Gerry untuk ikut dalam tim._

" _Gerry, kau akan dikawal oleh pasukan terbaik."_

" _Tidak."_

" _Tugasmu hanya membantu Dr. Fassbach mencari petunjuk dan orang-orangku akan mengeluarkanmu. Kami yang akan melakukan pekerjaan beratnya."_

" _Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan keluargaku."_

" _Jika kau ingin membantu keluargamu, ayo pikirkan bagaimana cara menghentikan ini."_

 _Gerry, laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut keemasan itu menatap monitor-monitor yang tengah menayangkan keadaan dibeberapa kota dan negara. Begitu banyak mayat-mayat hidup yang menyerang mereka yang masih hidup. Gerry tahu betul bahwa apa yang laki-laki di depannya katakan itu benar._

 _Jika dia ingin keluarganya aman, maka dia harus membantu mereka._

 _Hanya itu caranya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jepang, Kota Namimori**_ _._

Hari cerah tanpa awan seperti biasanya di kota kecil Namimori. Di kediaman keluarga Sawada, rumah bertingkat dua dimana tempat calon bos mafia kesepuluh keluarga Vongola berada. Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga bagi Sang calon bos kesepuluh.

Setelah melewati banyak pertempuran antar mafia sejak dia menginjak kelas dua, mulai dari Varia arc, Future arc, Simon arc, dan Arcobaleno arc. Sawada Tsunayoshi berharap dia bisa lulus sekolah Namimori-chuu dengan tenang tanpa adanya lagi pertempuran.

Tapi seperti yang kita tahu bahwa dewi keberuntungan selalu suka menghancurkan harapan remaja coklat ini. Keadaan ruang makan keluarga Sawada selalu ramai semenjak datangnya tiga orang anak kecil dan seorang wanita muda.

"Telur gulung ini milik Lambo- _sama_!"

"Lambo bodoh! Kembalikan telurku!"

"Sapi bodoh kau merusak acara makanku!"

"Gupyaa! Reborn rasakan granatku!"

 _ **Bam!**_

Seperti biasa Lambo dan I-pin yang kini sudah kelas satu sekolah dasar selalu bertengkar satu sama lain. Sementara Bianchi menyuapi Reborn yang kini sudah terlepas dari kutukan arcobaleno. Tsuna tertawa kecil melihat keramaian di meja makan, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kini arti dari kedamaian yang selalu ia pikirkan telah berubah.

 _Benar-benar hari yang damai_ , batin Tsuna. Yah hari yang damai untuk memulai kegiatan _. Semua akan begitu menyenangkan jika kepalaku tidak berdenyut menyakitkan._

"Ada apa Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna sedikit tersentak kaget dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arah Reborn dan mendapati tutor sadisnya menatap ingin tahu. Tsuna tersenyum tipis, seperti biasa mantan arcobaleno itu selalu tahu jika ada yang tidak beres.

Tsuna menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada apa-apa Reborn."

Reborn yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran tentu saja tidak semudah itu percaya dengan jawaban Tsuna. Saat mantan sun arcobaleno itu hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, suara Gokudera dan Yamamoto terdengar dari luar rumah.

" _Hora_! Cepat habiskan makanan kalian Lambo, I-pin!"

" _Ha'i~_ " sahut mereka berdua riang.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan pagi mereka, Nana dan Bianchi mengantar Lambo, I-pin, Tsuna dan Reborn ke depan pintu.

" _Ittekimasu~_ "

" _Itterasai—ara_? Tsu-kun ada apa?" Nana memiringkan kepalanya heran saat anak semata wayangnya hanya berdiam diri sambil menatapnya dalam.

Reborn yang berada di sebelah Lambo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap muridnya. Tsuna masih berdiam diri, mata coklat besarnya sedikit menyipit seakan dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya dia menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa _kaa-san_ —ah! pastikan pintu dan jendela dikunci dengan baik karena sedang banyak pencuri dan Bianchi jangan tinggalkan _Kaa-san_ sendirian, mengerti?"

" _Arara_ ~ tidak biasanya Tsu-kun mengatakan sesuatu seperti laki-laki dewasa seperti itu."

"Kaa-san aku sedang tidak bercanda!"

"Ahahaha iya iya kaa-san mengerti, pintu dan jendela harus dikunci dengan baik, benarkan?" Nana mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tsuna menghela napas pendek. Reborn dan Bianchi dapat dengan jelas melihat sikap aneh Tsuna. Wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ada pencuri yang akan berhasil menginjakkan kaki selama ada aku."

Tsuna tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar perkataan Bianchi. Wanita muda itu dapat dengan jelas melihat tatapan lega yang Tsuna berikan. Setelah pamit Tsuna segera berlari menuju teman-teman yang menunggunya di depan gerbang.

Nana memperhatikan punggung putranya yang mulai menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi sebelum senyumnya memudar. Meski banyak yang mengatakan dirinya bukan orang yang cepat paham, tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang ibu. Nana jelas dapat melihat kecemasan dan kekhawatiran dari pancaran mata putranya.

"Bianchi bisa kau membantuku belanja sebelum siang?"

"Tidak masalah maman."

...

"Sapi bodoh berhenti menginjak kakiku!"

"Itu karena kau lama baka-dera!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kemari kau biar ku injak-injak!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa baka-dera hahaha!"

Yamamoto dan I-pin yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Selamat pagi semua~"

"Che, datang si wanita pengganggu." Remaja perempuan dengan rambut coklat yang ia kuncir satu itu melotot pada Gokudera.

"Hahi! Haru mendengarnya dengan jelas Gokudera-san!"

" _Maa maa_ kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar," bujuk Yamamoto dan berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua. Namun semua justru semakin parah begitu Lambo mulai berulah dan membuat Gokudera marah lalu memukul kepalanya dan Haru balas memukul kepala Gokudera.

"Pagi kalian semua yang sangat ekstrem!"

"Oh! Pagi senpai, Sasagawa!" Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat kakak beradik Sasagawa menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi Tsuna-kun," sapa Kyoko pada Tsuna yang dibalas senyum tipis dari remaja coklat.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang melihat Tsuna sedikit tersentak saat disapa Kyoko, memicingkan mata mereka. Reborn yang sejak tadi bersama mereka juga ikut memperhatikan Tsuna yang tengah berbincang dengan Kyoko dan Haru.

Setelah mengantar Lambo dan I-pin menuju gedung sekolah dasar Namimori, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Namimori-Chuu, Haru pamit untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolahnya. Yamamoto, Gokudera serta kakak beradik Sasagawa sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tsuna masih berdiam diri sambil menatap punggung Haru yang kian menjauh sebelum mengikuti langkah teman-temannya.

...

"Terima kasih Bianchi karena sudah membantuku belanja untuk persediaan seminggu."

Bianchi tersenyum kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak masalah maman, daripada itu lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pulang. Aku ingin makan cemilan buatan maman."

Nana tertawa riang mendengarnya, "Jaa kalau begitu—"

 _ **Blar!**_

Bianchi menyipitkan kedua matanya saat suara ledakan terdengar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Kepulan asap hitam terlihat dari jauh dan beberapa saat kemudian terlihat banyaknya orang-orang berlalu lalang. Beberapa terlihat panik dan lainnya terlihat bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Bianchi mengeratkan pegangannya pada dua kantong plastik besar di tangannya. Merasakan firasat buruk dan insting pembunuhnya aktif membuatnya segera menarik pergelangan tangan Nana dengan erat.

"Maman lebih baik kita ambil jalan memutar."

"Eh? Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Nana yang sama sekali tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti langkah Bianchi yang cepat dan lebar. Karena tidak bisa mengikuti langkah Bianchi, hal itu membuat Nana tersandung karenanya dan saat Bianchi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Nana berdiri. Seseorang menabrak Bianchi, membuat wanita muda itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan kantong belanjaannya.

Entah sejak kapan, keadaan yang semula biasa saja kini berubah ricuh. Suara helikopter terdengar lalu disusul suara sirine mobil polisi dan membuat orang-orang yang berada di jalan segera menyingkir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" desis Bianchi tak mengerti.

 _ **Drrt Drrrt!**_

Merasa kantong celananya bergetar, Bianchi segera merogoh ponsel merahnya dan tanpa melihat nama si penelpon Bianchi menjawabnya.

" _Moshi moshi_?'

" **Bianchi apa kau baik-baik saja?"**

Bianchi membulatkan kedua matanya, dia kenal suara ini. " _Nono_?"

" **Apa kau bersama dengan Nana dan yang lainnya?"**

"Tidak, aku hanya bersama dengan Nana. Tsuna dan yang lainnya berada di sekolah."

" **Begitukah? Lalu di mana posisimu?"**

Bianchi mengedarkan pandangannya, semakin banyak polisi dan tentara dengan senjata api yang berkumpul. "Distrik pertokoan Namimori, _Nono_ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Di sini banyak tentara berseragam lengkap."

" **Dengarkan aku baik-baik Bianchi, segera bawa Nana pulang lalu kunci semua jalan masuk. Aku akan menghubungi Reborn untuk membawa Tsuna dan yang lain pulang ke rumah. Setelah itu kalian tunggu kabarku selanjutnya."**

"Baiklah aku mengerti _Nono_."

Bianchi segera memutuskan sambungan lalu membantu Nana berdiri. Ibu dari Sawada Tsunayoshi itu masih tampak linglung tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang semakin parah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Nana.

"Maman kita harus cepat pulang!"

Bianchi dan Nana kembali berlari dan memilih jalan memutar. Baru beberapa meter mereka berlari kembali suara ledakan terdengar dan kali ini suara senjata api kemudian jeritan warga setempat. Saat Bianchi menengok kebelakang untuk melihat situasi, mata hijaunya membulat.

Di belakangnya orang-orang berlari ketakutan, para tentara sibuk menembak sesuatu yang bergerak cepat. Dan Bianchi tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Mereka yang berada di belakangnya satu persatu diserang oleh sosok manusia yang bergerak tak wajar.

"Tidak mungkin kalau mereka itu..."

"Kyaa!"

Sial! Bianchi lengah dan tidak melihat ada satu sosok yang melompat atau lebih tepatnya terjatuh di depan mereka berdua. Nana mundur selangkah, terkejut bukan main saat melihat seorang laki-laki tergolek di tanah dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Bi-Bianchi dia bergerak!" Nana histeris saat melihat laki-laki yang seharusnya sudah mati itu meronta seakan mengamuk sebelum bangkit dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Kita lari maman!" Bianchi kembali menarik tangan Nana dan berusaha lepas dari sosok yang kini menyerupai mayat hidup itu.

Semakin lama semakin banyak yang menjadi korban. Para Tentara masih berusaha menembak jatuh mereka dan mencoba menyelamatkan penduduk kota. Bianchi meringis saat melihat mayat hidup yang tadi jatuh di depan mereka masih mencoba mengejar.

Saat mayat hidup itu melompat, Bianchi segera menarik Nana kebelakangnya dan menendang kepala mayat hidup itu hingga terjungkal berpuluh-puluh meter. Bianchi berdecih kesal saat dilihatnya mayat itu masih bergerak.

 _Apa ini yang membuat Tsuna tegang dan cemas tadi pagi? Sial seharusnya kau lebih percaya pada intuisi supermu!_ Bianchi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik celananya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin memakainya di depan Nana, tapi jika seperti ini terus bisa-bisa mereka mati sebelum sampai di rumah.

 _ **Bang,Bang!**_

"KHIIIKHHH!"

Bianchi berhasil membunuh mayat hidup itu dengan pistol yang selalu ia bawa sebagai cadangan. Nana membulatkan matanya, shok melihat wanita yang sudah ia kenal lebih dari tiga tahun lamanya memegang pistol dan dengan tepatnya mengenai kepala dan jantung mahluk aneh itu.

...

"Tsuna apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yamamoto dan Gokudera menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan cemas. Sejak pagi sampai jam istirahat berbunyi, Tsuna terlihat tegang, gelisah, dan cemas.

Melihat kedua temannya mengkhawatirkannya membuat Tsuna tertawa kecil, "A-aku baik-baik saja kok."

Melihat tatapan tidak percaya dari dua penjaganya, Tsuna mendesah pelan. Jika bisa dia tidak ingin memberitahukan kedua temannya tentang sakit kepala dan perasaan tak enak yang ia alami sejak kemarin. Tapi semakin lama perasaan tak enak dan sakit kepalanya kian menjadi dan membuatnya cemas.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir. Tapi sejak kemarin aku memiliki firasat buruk." Tsuna terdiam sebentar, "Seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

Tepat setelah Tsuna mengatakan hal itu suara ledakan terdengar. Seluruh murid segera mendekat ke jendela dan mereka semua melihat kepulan asap hitam dari arah pertokoan Namimori. Tsuna segera berlari menuju jendela dan tatapannya berubah cemas dan tegang.

Dari langit terlihat sekitar dua sampai empat helikopter yang mengudara dan menuju lokasi terjadinya ledakan. Beberapa menit kemudian para guru datang dan menyuruh para murid untuk tenang dan duduk kembali ke bangku mereka.

"Sensei sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Osamu berseru, dari suaranya terdengar jelas kalau remaja itu penasaran dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Nezu membenarkan kacamatanya, dia yang baru menjadi guru lagi sejak pemecatannya dua tahun lalu tampak cemas. "Kalian tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja."

Tsuna mengigit bibir bawahnya, _inikah firasat buruk yang aku rasakan sejak kemarin?!_ Gokudera dan Yamamoto saling beradu pandang sesaat sebelum kembali fokus pada Tsuna yang menunduk.

" _Juudaime_ pertama tenangkan dirimu, lalu pikirkan langkah apa yang harus kita ambil." Tsuna menatap Gokudera yang mencengkram kedua bahunya dan menatapnya dengan tenang.

Ya, untuk sekarang dia harus tenang dan tidak panik. Seperti yang sering Reborn katakan, tarik napas lalu biarkan pikirannya kosong agar dia bisa berpikir jernih. Setelah merasa dirinya tenang, Tsuna menatap Yamamoto dan Gokudera bergantian.

"Ki-kita belum tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, karena itu pertama Yamamoto tolong kamu kirim Jirou dan kojirou ke tempat Lambo dan I-pin berada. Aku sudah mengirim Natsu untuk menjaga Haru jika sesuatu terjadi padanya." Terang Tsuna panjang lebar.

Yamamoto mengangguk mengerti lalu tanpa harus dua kali diberitahu, pemain bisbol itu memanggil dua rekannya. Dua cahaya kebiruan terlihat dan melesat keluar jendela dari kalung Yamamoto. Untunglah perhatian seluruh murid mengarah pada Nezu yang tengah mencoba menenangkan dan memberi alasan kepada murid-murid. Sehingga tidak ada yang melihat cahaya biru itu.

" _Perhatian untuk seluruh murid, diharapkan untuk berkumpul di gedung olahraga dengan cepat dan teratur!"_

Nezu menaikkan kacamatanya begitu mendengar perintah dari pengeras suara. Dengan segera laki-laki paruh baya itu memerintahkan murid-murid kelas 3-B untuk keluar dari kelas dengan teratur menuju gedung olahraga.

Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Tsuna berada di barisan paling belakang. Saat mereka akan keluar kelas tiba-tiba saja Reborn keluar dari sebuah lemari yang terletak di samping pintu geser. Tsuna merasa hampir kena serangan jantung sangking kagetnya.

"Reborn berhenti muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

" _Nono_ menelponku."

Satu kalimat itu cukup membuat ketiganya membeku.

" _Nono_ mengabariku bahwa Italia dan juga beberapa negara telah kehilangan kota mereka."

Ketiganya membulatkan mata mereka tak percaya. Tsuna maju selangkah dengan wajah pucat, "Apa maksudmu Reborn?"

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa ini semacam virus yang mengubah manusia menjadi mayat hidup."

"Mayat hidup? Maksudmu zombie seperti yang ada di game?" tanya Yamamoto kurang yakin.

Reborn mengangguk, "Seperti itulah dan aku mendapat informasi jika virus ini menyebar lewat gigitan." Jeda terjadi di antara mereka berempat. " _Nono_ menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di rumah Tsuna dan menunggu helikopter yang akan membawa kita ke markas Vongola di Italia."

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Ayahku bagaimana?" kali ini Yamamoto yang bicara, dari pancaran matanya terlihat jelas kekhawatirannya.

"Tenang saja, mereka yang memiliki koneksi dengan Vongola akan di bawa ke markas. Dan untuk warga sipil, PBB dan kepolisian Jepang sudah mengerahkan pasukannya. Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi akan ada puluhan bus untuk membawa murid-murid menuju penampungan."

Ketiganya bernafas lega begitu mendengarnya. Tsuna mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Apa Hibari-san, Mukuro dan yang lain sudah tahu tentang ini?"

"Hibari bersama dengan anggota komite membantu kepolisian mengevakuasi penduduk. Mukuro berada di Italia bersama dengan _Nono_. Dan sejak kapan aku menjadi informan pribadimu Dame-Tsuna?"

 _ **Duak!**_

" _Itte_!"

Yamamoto dan Gokudera _sweatdrop_ melihat Reborn memukul kepala Tsuna dengan Palu Leon. Tsuna meringis sembari mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. Namun tak lama kemudian Tsuna tersenyum lega begitu tahu semua terkendali untuk saat ini.

"Syukurlah..." gumam Tsuna yang masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh teman-temannya.

"Tsuna apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Eh?" mata coklat besarnya menatap Reborn yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau adalah bos Vongola, meski ini bukan perang mafia tapi sebagai seorang bos kau harus tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Tsuna terdiam mendengar perkataan Reborn. Sejujurnya dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Kejadian ini berbeda dengan pertempuran antar mafia yang biasa ia dan teman-temannya hadapi. Tapi perang mafia ataupun perang zombie ada satu hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah.

Tsuna tersenyum lebar, mata coklatnya terlihat membara akan ambisi dan tekad.

"Tentu saja, kita akan melindungi semuanya!"

Yamamoto dan Gokudera tersenyum, melihat sahabat sekaligus bos mereka penuh tekad cukup untuk membuat mereka bersemangat. Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya hingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat tapi senyum bangga yang terukir di wajahnya tidak bisa menutupi seluruhnya.

...

 _Gedung Midori-chuu._

 _ **Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang!**_

"Kyaaa!"

Suara teriakan para murid sekolah khusus perempuan terdengar. Berbeda dengan Namimori-chuu, sekolah tempat Miura Haru berada telah masuk dalam arena serangan para zombie. Untunglah pasukan militer Jepang datang tepat waktu, mereka berusaha memberi jalan bagi para murid untuk masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah disediakan.

Haru yang masih berada di barisan paling belakang memeluk tas sekolahnya erat. Ketakutan jelas terlihat di wajahnya saat melihat banyaknya mayat hidup yang berusaha menyerang mereka. Para tentara menjadikan diri mereka tameng untuk melindungi para murid yang berlari masuk kedalam bus.

"Tsu-Tsuna-san..."

"Kyaa Naomi!"

Haru terlonjak kaget, kedua kakinya bergetar hebat saat melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya diserang sosok laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai guru olahraganya. Para murid mundur ketakutan, tidak ada yang berani untuk menolong gadis malang yang tengah berusaha melawan zombie.

"Siapa saja tolong bantu Naomi!"

" _Sensei_! Tolong kami!"

Para polisi segera berlari dan menembaki mahluk yang dulunya merupakan guru olahraga di sekolah Midori-chuu. Zombie berhasil mereka tembak mati dan menyelamatkan gadis malang itu. Tapi salah satu dari polisi yang menolong di serang zombie lain dan tak berhasil menyelamatkan diri.

Haru menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan horor saat zombie itu menggigit leher polisi. Darah segar mucrat dan membuat Haru mual seketika. Para murid ketakutan dan kericuhan kembali terjadi. Mata coklat gelap Haru masih belum lepas dari sosok polisi yang kini tergeletak.

Gadis dengan rambut kuncir kuda itu dapat merasakan jantungnya berpacu dan entah sejak kapan Haru dapat mendengar seseorang tengah menghitung.

"1..."

"Kyaa!"

"2..."

"Cepat masuk ke dalam bus!"

"3..."

Haru membulatkan matanya saat dilihatnya sosok polisi yang mati itu bergerak-gerak tak normal.

"4..."

Perlahan Haru menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya sebuah boneka lumba-lumba kecil tergeletak di tanah.

"5..."

"6..."

Boneka lumba-lumba itulah yang tengah menghitung mundur.

"7..."

"8..."

Tatapan Haru kembali pada sosok polisi yang tadi tergeletak. Badan Haru menegang saat dilihatnya polisi yang seharusnya sudah mati itu berdiri tiba-tiba.

"9..."

"10..."

"11..."

Wajah Haru kini berubah pucat pasi, dia dapat dengan jelas melihat urat-urat nadi milik polisi muda itu.

"12..."

Haru memeluk lebih erat tas biru lautnya, pikirannya kosong, ketakutan menyerangnya saat polisi itu seakan tengah menatap kearahnya.

"KHIIIIKHHHH!"

Mahluk yang dulunya adalah polisi itu berlari cepat dan melompat tinggi. Haru memejamkan kedua matanya, percuma saja badannya tidak bisa ia gerakan sangking takutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? cepat lari!" seruan itu membuat Haru membuka matanya cepat.

Di depannya seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu menatapnya cemas. Haru butuh waktu untuk menyadari bahwa kakinya tengah berlari dan tangannya digenggam oleh orang yang tidak ia kenali.

Tapi meski Haru tidak mengenalnya entah kenapa gadis yang telah menolongnya itu agak mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Haru menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sekitar tiga zombie berlari mengejar mereka.

"Jangan melihat kebelakang dan terus berlari!" seruan itu membuat Haru mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis disampingnya.

Mata birunya terlihat tajam dan sekali lagi gadis disampingnya itu seakan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"AWAS!"

"Kyaa!"

Haru terjungkal saat tiba-tiba gadis itu mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang. Haru mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur sebelum melihat kondisi gadis yang menolongnya. Mata coklatnya melebar saat melihat gadis dengan rambut hitam itu tengah berusaha menjauhkan wajah zombie yang ingin menggigitnya.

"Cepat lari!" teriak gadis itu.

Haru menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan orang yang telah menolongnya. Sudah cukup dia bersikap pengecut saat salah satu temannya diserang dan dia tidak bisa bergerak. Haru mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas sekolahnya, dia bangkit berdiri lalu berlari menuju pemilik rambut hitam di depannya.

"MENJAUH DARINYA!"

 _ **Bugh!**_

Zombie itu terpental akibat pukulan yang ia terima dari tas Haru. Pemilik rambut hitam itu mengerjap beberapa kali lalu bangkit berdiri. Haru mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan, tangan dan kakinya masih bergetar ketakutan.

"KHAKHHHH!"

Haru memejamkan matanya, tenaganya sudah habis setelah ia memukul zombie itu sekuat-kuatnya. Sekarang dia tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk melawan. Haru menggigit bibir bawahnya, siap menerima serangan yang zombie itu berikan.

"GRUAHHH!"

"A-apa ini?!"

Haru membuka matanya cepat saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

Haru mengerjap beberapa kali, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Haru dan gadis itu diselimuti sesuatu yang mirip kain berwarna hitam. Saat Haru melihat kebawah, mata coklatnya kini berbinar penuh harap. Kain hitam yang melindungi mereka berdua terdapat kobaran api berwarna orange di bagian bawah.

"Natsu-chan!" pekik Haru senang.

"Gaoo~!" kain hitam yang melindungi mereka berubah menjadi sesosok singa kecil dengan kobaran api di sekitar lehernya.

"Natsu-chan datang untuk menolong Haru? Terima kasih!"

Natsu, singa kecil milik Tsuna menggeram pelan sebelum mengusapkan kepalanya pada leher Haru. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar membuat Haru memeluk Natsu erat. Lagi, sosok para zombie menghadang mereka.

 _ **Bang, bang, bang!**_

"kalian baik-baik saja, _kora_?!"

Haru tersenyum lebar begitu melihat dua orang sosok yang ia kenal, "Colonello dan Lal-san!"

Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut biru bersama dengan sosok anak kecil berusia lima tahun tersenyum pada Haru. Lal dan Colonello saling berpunggungan lalu menembaki zombie-zombie yang melompat ke arah mereka.

"Maximum Blazt!"

"Rasakan ini!"

Gadis yang bersama dengan Haru mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kecil berhasil menembak tepat sasaran. Terlebih lagi sepertinya mereka saling kenal dengan perempuan yang tengah memeluk singa kecil. Tunggu—ada yang aneh dengan singa kecil itu, ada kobaran api yang mengelillingi lehernya. Dan kenapa gadis itu tidak terkena efek dari api itu?

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar Haru.

"Mereka itu mafia desu~" jawab Haru ringan dengan senyum cerahnya.

Gadis bermata biru itu membulatkan matanya, dalam sehari dia dikejutkan seperti ini. Pemilik rambut hitam itu hanya bisa berharap dia tidak terperosok lebih dalam dan dapat selamat dari semua ini.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **AN/ New Story aww... aku hanya bisa berharap banyak yang suka cerita ini. Tadinya mau bikin oneshot tapi ternyata tidak mungkin karena cerita ini melebihi 5 ribu kata. Siapa yang suka cerita dimana Tsuna dan yang lain ketahuan kalau mereka itu mafia? *angkat tangan* hahaha tadinya gak ada niat buat bikin fic tentang itu.**_

 _ **Meh... biarlah justru itu yang bakal jadi seru kan hahaha. Dalam cerita ini aku mungkin bakal lebih fokus pada para perempuan lemah di KHR #plakk.**_

 _ **Haru, Kyoko dan Nana. Aku ingin membuat mereka lebih bersinar di fic ini. yah semoga saja berhasil ya. Hehehe dan dalam fic ini akan ada OC, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya kan? Well semoga kalian suka sama OC ini hahaha.**_

 _ **Sampai bertemu lagi minggu depan ya, Chaos~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T**

 **Genre: Action, Shounen, Zombie.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos, Not Crossfic.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira-sensei. World War Z juga bukan punya saya. Ide cerita baru punya saya.**

 _ **Distrik Pertokoan Namimori.**_

 _ **Bugh!**_

Hibari Kyouya menampilkan seringaian khasnya setelah berhasil menjatuhkan empat zombie sekaligus. Di belakangnya terlihat puluhan tentara berseragam lengkap tengah menembak jatuh zombie-zombie yang lain. Mata abu-abu metalnya menelisir sekitarnya, banyak korban yang berjatuhan sebelum tak sampai beberapa detik mereka berubah menjadi zombie.

Hibari sudah mengetahui situasinya dari polisi setempat dan juga bayi karnivora yang selalu bersama dengan omnivora. Saat ini Hibari Kyouya sangat tidak senang dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kota tercintanya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat zombie-zombie yang bergerak ke arahnya.

"kalian mengganggu ketenangan Namimori, Kugigit kalian sampai benar-benar mati."

Para zombie membuka mulut mereka, menampilkan gigi-gigi mereka sebelum menggeram dan menyerang Hibari. Remaja dengan pakaian serba hitam itu melompat tinggi dan mendarat di tengah-tengah para zombie. Dalam sekali hentakan Hibari memukul jatuh semua zombie.

"Kyo-san merunduk!"

 _ **Dzing!**_

"KHAAKHAHH!"

Hibari berhasil merunduk tepat waktu ketika timah panas melintas di atas kepalanya dan mengenai kepala zombie yang berada di belakang Hibari. Mata abu-abu metalnya melirik sekilas pada Kusakabe Tetsuya, orang yang paling dipercayanya tengah berdiri dengan pistol ditangannya.

"Jangan mengganggu," desis Hibari tak suka.

Kusakabe tersenyum tipis, dia tahu betul kalau atasannya itu hanya tidak suka jika harus berhutang budi. Kusakabe mengangguk paham lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada sekumpulan zombie dari arah kanannya. Semenjak mendapatkan ingatan tentang masa depan, Kusakabe mulai memperbanyak ilmu tentang senjata dan bela diri.

Remaja yang berbeda umur dua tahun dari Hibari kyouya itu merasa sangat beruntung setelah dia mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Bisa tetap bekerja bersama dengan Hibari Kyouya meski sudah lulus sekolah dan bahkan bisa menjadi tangan kanannya untuk membantu mengubah mafia. Kusakabe Tetsuya tidak bisa meminta apapun lagi selain berharap tetap bersama atasannya itu.

 _ **Duagh, Dak, Bruk!**_

Sekali lagi Hibari mengibaskan kedua tonfanya hingga membentur kepala zombie dan membuat mereka terpental jauh. Hibari berdiri tegak dan memanggil animal box weapon-nya. Dari arah gelang perak yang melingkar manis di pergelangan Hibari muncul asap ungu yang berubah menjadi seekor landak kecil. Roll melayang di sebelah tuannya dan siap menerima perintah.

"Roll habisi mereka."

Roll berseru nyaring, "Piii~"

Para tentara yang sibuk menembak terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba saja muncul bola ungu berduri di langit. Bola-bola berduri itu mulai memutar dan berputar semakin cepat lalu meluncur ke arah para zombie. Duri-duri itu membelah para zombie dan tak membiarkan mereka hidup lagi.

Hibari menyeringai puas dengan hasil kerja Roll. Para tentara terdiam melihat dalam waktu singkat kumpulan zombie berhasil dikalahkan oleh bola-bola raksasa yang muncul entah dari mana.

"A-apa itu sebenarnya?"

"Oi! Bola itu berubah menjadi landak!"

"kerja bagus Roll," Hibari mengelus pelan puncak kepala landak mini itu.

Para polisi setempat yang memang sudah tahu kehebatan Hibari semakin bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Hibari-san memang luar biasa."

Kusakabe Tetsuya tersenyum penuh bangga melihat punggung atasannya yang terlihat hebat di matanya. Kusakabe segera berlari menuju Hibari yang masih berdiam diri memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Kyo-san, saya mendapat kabar dari Reborn-san. Dia meminta Kyo-san untuk menjaga Sawada Nana."

Hibari melirik dari ekor matanya. Dengusan terdengar dari ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukan apa yang dikatakan si bayi karnivora tapi dia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memintanya bertarung.

Hibari menyeringai, menyukai ide yang ia dapatkan. Para zombie itu memang karnivora tapi tidak sebanding dengan bayi karnivora itu. Hibari mulai melangkah meninggalkan area yang sudah aman dari para zombie. Para tentara sebenarnya ingin meminta Hibari untuk membantu mereka mengatasi para Zombie tapi Hibari dan Kusakabe menghilang lebih dulu.

...

"Neh~ I-pin sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Lambo yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan guru-guru sibuk berlalu lalang akhirnya bertanya pada I-pin yang berada di sebelahnya.

I-pin dan Lambo kini berada di dalam gedung olahraga sekolah dasar Namimori. Sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka dibimbing para guru untuk berkumpul di gedung olahraga setelah beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi ledakan besar.

Rambut hitam I-pin yang ia kepang dua bergoyang begitu murid dari mantan strom arcobaleno itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis kecil itu juga sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan itu membuatnya sedikit cemas.

"Lambo apa kamu bawa Vongola gearmu?"

Lambo mengangguk dan menepuk tas sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam. "Tsuna-nii selalu mengingatkanku untuk membawanya." Jawab bocah sapi itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

I-pin tersenyum tipis, sedikit lega karena Lambo membawa Vongola gearnya. Setidaknya jika sesuatu terjadi gadis keturunan cina itu yakin bisa mengulur waktu bersama Lambo sampai bantuan dari sosok kakaknya datang.

 _ **Bam!**_

 _ **Bang, Bang, Bang!**_

Seluruh murid dari kelas satu sampai kelas enam menjerit ketakutan saat tiba-tiba tanah bergetar dan suara ledakan terdengar. Wajah Lambo berubah pucat, dia memeluk I-pin ketakutan begitu suara aneh terdengar dari luar gedung.

"I-I-pin suara apa i-itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Lambo," jawab I-pin jujur.

Para guru yang berada di dalam gedung olahraga berusaha menenangkan anak-anak yang mulai menangis ketakutan. Suara tembakan masih terdengar jelas dari luar gedung. Lambo mulai bergetar dan dia hampir menangis. I-pin menatap pintu gedung olahraga dengan waspada, takut-takut sesuatu akan muncul dari sana.

"Lambo cepat pakai Vongola gearmu!" titah I-pin yang langsung dituruti bocah sapi itu.

Lambo segera mengeluarkan sebuah helm hitam dengan simbol vongola di tengahnya dari tas sekolahnya. I-pin memasang posisi siaga dengan tangan kanan ia kepal dan ditarik kesebelah perut dan tangan kiri lurus searah dada.

"Semuanya jangan terpisah dari guru, kita akan pergi menuju bus mengerti?!" seru seorang guru laki-laki berbadan besar.

Dia berdiri membelakangi pintu gedung olahraga, setelah menerima tanda mengerti dari murid-muridnya. Guru berbadan tabun itu berbalik dan mulai membuka pintu gedung olahraga. I-pin dapat melihat dengan jelas ketakutan dan kecemasan dari pria paruh baya itu.

 _ **Kriiieeet!**_

Pintu gedung olahraga terbuka sepenuhnya dan I-pin serta Lambo membulatkan mata mereka begitu melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Gupyaaa! Mahluk apa itu?!" jerit Lambo saat mata hijaunya melihat banyaknya mahluk-mahluk yang menyerupai manusia bergerak cepat dan menyerang para tentara.

"Kalian semua cepat lari menuju bus di sana!" seru guru yang tadi membuka pintu gedung olahraga.

Seluruh murid segera berlari menuju mobil bus yang terletak di lapangan sekolah. Ada sekitar sepuluh bus berukuran besar yang dapat memuat puluhan orang. Para tentara membantu para murid untuk naik ke dalam bus dan sisanya menembak jatuh para zombie yang lepas dari tembakan tentara lain.

"I-pin kita juga harus cepat naik!" seru Lambo dan mengulurkan tangannya pada I-pin.

I-pin berusaha menggapai uluran tangan Lambo tapi seseorang menabraknya dan membuat gadis cilik itu tersungkur. Lambo berseru memanggilnya, dorongan dari murid-murid lain membuat jarak mereka terpisah sekitar dua meter.

I-pin berusaha bangkit tapi banyaknya anak-anak yang berlari ketakutan membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Dan tanpa ia sadari ada satu zombie yang berhasil lolos dari tembakan tentara dan sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Lambo yang melihatnya panik bukan main, rasa takut menghampirinya ketika membayangkan mahluk itu menyerang I-pin.

"I-pin di belakangmu!" seru Lambo berharap gadis cilik itu mendengarnya.

I-pin yang memiliki indra pendengaran yang tajam tentu mendengar teriakan Lambo. Murid dari Fon si mantan arcobaleno itu menoleh dan membulatkan matanya. Zombie perempuan itu berjalan cepat dan terlihat agresif. Mahluk itu melompat tinggi untuk menyerang I-pin yang masih terduduk di tanah.

Lambo membulatkan matanya, "I-PIN!"

 _ **Duak!**_

Mata I-pin membulat saat dia melihat sosok laki-laki berdiri di depannya. Laki-laki yang masih terbilang muda itu berhasil memukul jatuh zombie yang menyerang I-pin. Gadis cilik itu segera bangkit dan menatap gurunya yang jatuh terduduk.

Guru dengan rambut berwarna hitam lurus itu terengah-engah, tongkat bisbol yang ia gunakan untuk memukul zombie itu ia biarkan terjatuh. Matanya yang berwarna coklat menatap luka gigitan di tangannya. Monster itu berhasil menggigitnya saat dia memukulnya dengan tongkat bisbol.

"Sensei kau baik-baik saja?" tanya I-pin cemas.

Guru itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang terluka. "Tenang saja sensei baik-baik saj—UWAAA!"

I-pin terlonjak kaget saat guru muda itu menjerit kesakitan. I-pin yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh segera mundur beberapa langkah. Guru muda itu bergerak dan meracau tak jelas sebelum dia menjadi tenang.

"Se-sensei?" I-pin mencoba memanggil gurunya yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

Saat I-pin hendak mendekatinya bulu kuduk I-pin meremang begitu melihat tatapan yang diberikan gurunya. I-pin mulai mundur beberapa langkah, gadis cilik itu benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Di hadapannya guru yang baru menolongnya tadi berubah menjadi seperti para moster yang menyerangnya tadi.

"KHAAAAAKHHH!"

I-pin segera melompat saat guru muda itu menyerangnya. Mata hitamnya bergetar melihat kondisi guru yang telah menyelamatkannya. Tangan I-pin bergetar hebat tapi dia berusaha untuk fokus dan menyerang moster itu. I-pin tahu bahwa gurunya sudah berubah menjadi monster seperti yang lain.

"Gyoza ken!"

 _ **Duak!**_

I-pin berhasil memukul zombie itu, tapi dengan gesit monster itu kembali menyerang. I-pin bersiap untuk menendang, saat tiba-tiba muncul seekor anjing berwarna coklat muda dengan api biru di kedua telinganya.

Gadis cilik keturunan Cina itu membulatkan matanya. I-pin kenal dengan anjing besar itu, Jirou adalah animal box weapon milik Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Grrrmm!"

Jirou menggeram rendah dan tanpa aba-aba Jirou menyerang zombie di depannya. Zombie itu terpental cukup jauh dan I-pin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk lari menuju Lambo. Tapi dia tidak melihat ada dua zombie yang berlari di belakangnya. Saat I-pin menyadarinya, dia sudah terlambat untuk lari.

Dua zombie itu melompat ke arahnya, I-pin memejamkan matanya.

"I-PIN!"

 _ **DUAR, DUAR, DUAR!**_

Seluruh tentara dan para murid serta guru segera menolehkan kepala mereka saat suara guntur terdengar. Kilatan cahaya membuat semua orang memejamkan mata sesaat akibat silaunya cahaya. Setelah cahaya padam, semua orang membulatkan matanya terutama I-pin. Gadis cilik itu terkejut saat melihat dua zombie yang menyerangnya menggeram kesakitan akibat badan mereka tertusuk petir berwarna hijau.

"I-pin kau baik-baik saja?" gadis cilik itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Lambo berlari ke arahnya.

Dari sekujur badan kecil Lambo terlihat listrik berwarna hijau keluar darinya. Bocah sapi itu masih memakai Vongola gearnya dan I-pin dapat melihat kilatan cahaya dari helem hitam itu. Lambo segera membantu I-pin berdiri dan membawanya menjauh dari bangkai manusia yang hangus tersambar petir.

"kau baik-baik saja I-pin?" sekali lagi Lambo menanyakan keadaan I-pin. Gadis cilik itu mengangguk tapi Lambo dapat melihat keterkejutan di raut wajah I-pin.

Lambo menggeram marah, dia selalu tidak suka jika ada yang berani melukai keluarganya. Terutama jika sudah menyangkut maman, dan I-pin.

"GYUUDON!"

Sekujur badan kecil Lambo mengeluarkan listrik dalam jumlah banyak. I-pin memandang Lambo yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dari kilatan petir hijau yang berkumpul itu muncul seekor banteng berwarna hitam. Lambo melompat ke atas kepala Gyuudon. Banteng besar yang merupakan animal box weapon miliknya.

Mata hijau Lambo berkilat dengan cairan bening yang menggenang di kelopak matanya. Para tentara menatap Lambo tak percaya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Penjaga petir Vongola Decimo itu berteriak keras hingga membuat sekujur badannya mengeluarkan petir yang banyak. Gyuudon, banteng hitam yang entah muncul dari mana itupun juga mengeluarkan petir.

"RASAKAN INI!" serunya keras.

Dari langit muncul berpuluh-puluh petir dan menghujam tanah, mengenai seluruh para zombie tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun. Seluruh tentara dan para murid serta guru mencari tempat untuk berlindung dari hujan petir yang dibuat Lambo.

Sebenarnya mereka tak perlu berlindung karena Lambo hanya mengarahkan hujan petirnya pada para zombie di luar sana. Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Lambo perlahan memejamkan matanya, badannya oleng dan terjatuh dari badan Gyuudon. I-pin berteriak memanggilnya dan berusaha untuk menangkap badan sahabatnya.

"Hampir saja!" seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna coklat pasir berhasil menangkap badan kecil Lambo.

"Basil-nii?" pekik I-pin tak percaya.

Tak hanya Basil, dua mantan arcobaleno juga ada di sana. Fon sang mantan strom arcobaleno dan Skull si mantan cloud arcobaleno. I-pin segera berlari memeluk gurunya sambil menangis sesegukan. Fon mengusap puncak kepala muridnya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau sekarang aman I-pin," ucap Fon menenangkan.

I-pin mengangguk pelan, "Ini semua berkat Lambo."

Fon menatap ke atas langit saat melihat seekor burung layang-layang terbang memutari mereka. Burung milik Penjaga hujan itu membuatnya tahu dimana posisi Lambo dan I-pin meski mereka datang terlambat. Beruntunglah Lambo berhasil menjatuhkan para zombie meski sekarang bocah sapi itu pingsan kehabisan tenaga.

"Di-dimana para zombie itu? biar Skull-sama menghabisi mereka tanpa sisa!" seru balita dengan baju jersey ungu.

Basil _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Skull, padahal sebelumnya mantan arcobaleno awan itu meronta tak ingin keluar dari kastilnya.

"Ano... Skull-dono, para zombie sudah tidak ada."

Skull menolehkan kepalanya cepat, "Be-benarkah? Buahahaha mereka semua lari ketakutan begitu Skull-sama yang hebat ini datang!" serunya keras.

Basil tertawa kecil, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas kegembiraan dan juga kelegaan dari balita kecil itu. Fon menatap ke atas langit, Helikopter yang membawa mereka bertiga masih mengudara. Saat helikopter hitam itu mengeluarkan tali untuk mereka panjat, Fon memanggil dua rekannya.

"Kita tidak boleh buang waktu, cepat naik!" seru Fon yang dibalas anggukan dari Basil dan Skull.

Fon yang terlebih dahulu memanjat bersama I-pin di belakangnya. Basil menyusul sembari menggendong Lambo yang pingsan. Gyuudon sudah menghilang sejak tuannya berhasil ditangkap Basil. Skull adalah yang terakhir memanjat ke helikopter.

Setelah mereka semua memanjat, Helikopter mulai terbang menjauh dari arena sekolah.

...

"Kalian semua cepat menuju bus!" seluruh guru Namimori-chuu berseru pada murid didiknya.

Kyoko, Hana dan Chrome menatap sekitar mereka yang benar-benar ricuh. Suara tembakan dan geraman terdengar jelas. Chrome mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari sosok bos dan teman-temannya. Saat Nezu menyuruh mereka untuk keluar kelas, Chrome yakin ketiganya berada di belakang mereka. Tapi saat gadis dengan mata ungu besar itu sampai di gedung olahraga, dia baru menyadari bahwa bos dan kedua temannya tidak ada.

"Berikutnya kalian, cepat lari menuju bus!" seru Nezu pada murid-muridnya.

Anak kelas 3-B segera berlari keluar dari gedung olahraga menuju bus hitam besar yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berada. Saat yang lain sudah berlari, Chrome masih berdiri di tempatnya. Gadis manis itu masih ingin menunggu teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dokuro-san? Cepat lari menuju bus!" Nezu menatap murid perempuan itu tak mengerti.

"Maaf sensei, tapi Sawada-san, Gokudera-san dan Yamamoto-san tidak ada," terang Chrome.

Nezu berdecak kesal, "Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan mereka!"

Mendengar ucapan Nezu, manik ungu itu menyipit tajam. Laki-laki yang sudah berkepala empat itu sedikit bergeming dengan tatapan yang Chrome berikan. Nezu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir perasaan takut lalu membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kalau kau memang sangat ingin mati, mati saja sanalah!"

Kurokawa Hana dan Sasagawa Kyouko membulatkan mata mereka begitu mendengar perkataan Nezu. Chrome masih setia menatap tajam Nezu yang kini balas menatapnya penuh menghina.

"Apa kau serius mengatakan hal seperti itu, sensei?" Kurokawa Hana angkat bicara, kedua tangannya mengepal.

Nezu mendengus kasar, "Seharusnya kau menanyakan hal itu pada Dokuro-san, untuk apa dia menunggu anak payah seperti Sawada sementara hidupnya berada di ujung tanduk."

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menyeringai penuh hinaan, "Hidup tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun, seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak perlu dilahirkan."

 _ **Ctak!**_

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara?"

Nezu membulatkan kedua matanya, tidak hanya dia, Hana dan Kyouko tidak kalah terkejutnya. Laki-laki dengan rambut keabu-abuan itu menelan ludahnya susah payah. Keringat dingin menetes pelan di pelipisnya. Sebuah Trident tiba-tiba hadir dan ujungnya yang runcing kini berada tepat di tengah tenggorokan Nezu.

Chrome menatap tajam laki-laki di depannya. Bagi Chrome, tidak masalah jika laki-laki ini menghina maupun menjelek-jelekkannya. Tapi hal itu akan berbeda jika laki-laki itu menghina orang-orang yang mau menerimanya. Terutama Tsuna.

"Sensei yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kerasnya dunia, tidak pantas untuk bicara seperti itu."

Seluruh badan Nezu bergetar hebat karena rasa takut yang amat besar. Dalam benaknya, sebuah pertanyaan terus berputar seperti kaset kusut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang murid pemalu yang terlihat rapuh itu mampu membuatnya ketakutan seperti ini.

"KYAAA!"

Suara jeritan itu membuyarkan suasana mencekam yang terjadi. Kyouko dan Hana menolehkan kepala mereka hanya untuk melihat para zombie menyerang murid-murid. Kyouko menutup mulutnya spontan sementara Hana mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari sesuatu.

Chrome segera kembali ke sisi Hana dan Kyouko lalu mengambil posisi bertempur. Salah satu zombie berlari menuju mereka bertiga. Gadis dengan mata satu itu mengayunkan trident miliknya dan sukses melempar mayat hidup itu.

"Dokuro-san... sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" gumam Hana yang masih mampu di dengar Chrome maupun Kyouko.

Chrome menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu pada Hana. "Aku hanya seorang gadis pemalu, Kurokawa-san."

"KHIIHKHH!"

Chrome segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada dua zombie yang menyerang. Gadis dengan perawakan kurus itu memainkan tridentnya dan memukul mundur para zombie. Nezu yang ketakutan segera berlari menuju tentara yang kini sudah datang untuk menolong.

Chrome kembali memukul mundur para zombie, namun jumlah mereka yang kian banyak membuat setengah penjaga kabut itu tersudut.

' _Aku tidak bisa menggunakan ilusi untuk melawan mereka. Mukuro-sama aku harus bagaimana?'_ Chrome kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya saat satu zombie melompat.

"Dokuro-san, awas!"

Chrome menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan satu zombie melompat ke arahnya. Chrome memakai tridentnya untuk menghadang zombie yang ingin menggigitnya. Gadis kurus itu tersungkur akibat dorongan kuat dari mayat hidup itu.

Kyouko menjerit ketakutan, Hana membulatkan matanya. Saat gadis dengan rambut hitam itu mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menolong Chrome. Tiba-tiba saja zombie itu terpental jauh. Chrome bernafas lega dan berusaha untuk bangun.

"Kalian baik-baik saja to the extrem?"

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenali itu membuat Kyouko, Hana dan Chrome menolehkan kepala mereka. Kyouko tersenyum penuh kelegaan saat melihat remaja laki-laki dengan rambut putih dan perekat di hidungnya.

"Nii-chan!"

"R-Ryohei-san?"

"Te-terima kasih Sasagawa-san," Chrome menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

Ryohei tertawa lebar dan berseru keras, "Tidak masalah to the extrem Chrome!"

Chrome tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri dan mengambil posisi di samping Ryohei. Dua penjaga Vongola berdiri di depan Kyouko dan Hana untuk melindungi mereka. Ryohei melirik sekilas adik dan sahabat adiknya sebelum menatap Chrome.

"Sawada, kepala gurita dan Yamamoto berada dihalaman sekolah. Mereka tengah berusaha untuk menghalangi zombie agar para murid bisa pergi dengan selamat."

Chrome menolehkan kepalanya, "Bossu dan yang lain?"

Ryohei menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku bertemu mereka saat kemari, Sawada memberitahuku untuk membawa kalian bertiga menuju bus hitam."

Hana mengernyit saat melihat Ryohei terlihat berbeda. laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu tidak berteriak dan terlihat serius. Sosok Ryohei yang membelakangi Hana, entah kenapa terlihat berkilau di mata gadis bermata hitam itu.

"Kepala gurita memperingatkanku, dia bilang jangan sampai tergigit."

Chrome mengangguk dan genggaman pada tridentnya mengerat. Mata ungunya menyipit tajam dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan. Begitu pula Ryohei yang kini sudah memasang posisi bertarung.

"Kita mulai Chrome."

" _Ha'i !"_

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continue..._


End file.
